


The difference between temptation and seduction

by brsb4hls



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Come play, Domestic Fluff, Insecurity, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Massage, Post-Canon, Scent Kink, Self-Doubt, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 10:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20208430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brsb4hls/pseuds/brsb4hls
Summary: Crowley tries discover his own lust, instead of just following his demonic instincts. Aziraphale is supportive.





	The difference between temptation and seduction

**Author's Note:**

> Quick fluffy/porny thing I wanted to get out of my head, not exactly carefully crafted, but hopefully fun ;).

*  
Crowley slunk into the living room and plopped down on the couch with a grunt.  
He crossed his arms and peeked over at Aziraphale, who primly sat in his armchair, immersed in a cookbook.  
Crowley wiggled around on the cusions and huffed.  
Aziraphale looked up at him, closing the book, while keeping one finger between the pages.

„Something the matter, dear?“ he asked.

Crowley looked away, fiddling with a frilly cushion hem.

„You, uhm, you’re still ok with this, right?“ the demon finally asked, still avoiding to meet Aziraphale’s eyes.

Aziraphale raised his brow.  
„What exactly do you mean?“

"You know“ Crowley started. „Uhm, this. Us. Living  
together and such…“

„But of course love!“ Aziraphale confirmed enthusiastically, beaming at Crowley. „I do, in fact, enjoy it immensly. Your company is most pleasant and I think we made it work quite nicely, don’t you agree?“

That was true, Crowley thought. They fell into a very comfortable routine over the past few months.  
They talked, they bickered, they ate together.  
They even used the same bed at the same time, albeit differently. Crowley slept and Aziraphale read, ate, wrote bills and did taxes. Sometimes he simply sat there, watching Crowley and combing his fingers through his hair.  
It all felt very nice, very domestic and very couply, which left Crowley even more uncertain.

„But you don’t want…“ Crowley started to explain, but broke himself off. 

„I don’t want what?“ Aziraphale prompted.

Crowley sighed and coughed. He wished he hadn’t brought it up, but it was too late. Aziraphale’s blue gaze was drilling into him intently, all his attention focused on Crowley now, clearly expecting an answer.

Crowley cringed.  
"You don’t want to…lie with me“ he pressed out, forcing himself to look Aziraphale into the eyes.

The angel raised an eyebrow at that.  
Crowley crossed his arms again.

„Y‘ know what I mean“ he mumbled.

During his last lust temptation Crowley had prompted a guy to 'bury his cock so deep in his arse that he would feel at at the back of his throat' but somehow a phrasing like that didn’t feel appropriate for this particular situation.

Aziraphale got up from his armchair, sat down on the couch and took Crowley’s hands in his, gently stroking them with his thumbs.  
„Crowley“ he said seriously, „I simply wasn’t quite sure you wanted me to, well, lie with you.“

Crowley stared at him and spluttered.  
„N-not sure? Your kidding right? I-I sent you-signals, been practically trying to seduce you for weeks!“

Aziraphale’s gaze grew very soft at that. He reached out and touched Crowley’s cheek.

„My dear boy“ he said, „you haven’t been trying to seduce me, you tried to tempt me.“

Crowley looked confused.  
„Ssssame ssthing“ he hissed.

„It’s really not, you know that.“ Aziraphale countered.

Crowley flushed, looking down.  
He did know. He just hadn’t been aware of it before. And now that Aziraphale had pointed it out, insecurity started to creep up on him.  
He started to feel filthy suddenly, unworthy even, and began to brood.

Aziraphale still held his hand and face, waiting patiently.  
Crowley pulled away abruptly and curled into himself.  
He suddenly couldn’t stand Aziraphale being near to him anymore and pressed himself closer to the couch.

„So you’re afraid I’m going to make you fall“ Crowley accused the cushions.

Aziraphale sighed fondly, carefully reaching for Crowley’s back.  
„No you silly serpent, I’m not afraid to fall. I wouldn’t. I love you. If I express that love in a physical way, it would not be a sin, regardless of your demonic motivations.“

Crowley felt a light sting at the word love. He tried to ignore it and get back to the topic at hand.

„Then why won’t you, if it’s all the same to you?“ he sniffed angrily.

„Firstly, it is not all the same to me, secondly I already told you. I will only do it, if you really want me to. Crowley I do not want you to feel like you‘re working“.

Crowley looked up at that, puzzled. Then realization began to dawn on him. „Oh“ he said, blushing.  
„In that case we might have a problem, angel, I don’t really know how to, you know, turn it off. That temptation thing?“

Aziraphale smiled and leaned down to kiss his forehead.  
"Why don’t you stop trying for a while then and just live with me until we figure it out. And if we don’t, it really doesn’t matter, dear. I am perfectly content with just enjoying your company, I always have been.“

Crowley nodded vaguely and crawled into Aziraphales arms, pushing his nose against his shoulder. „Fine“, he mumbled.

*  
During the following weeks Crowley grew more and more relaxed and comfortable and finally started to feel truely at home. He also noticed that Aziraphale seemed to have taken up an interest in the quite humanly activity of doing chores.  
It seemed odd to Crowley at first, since he was so used to simply take advantage of the metaphysical convenience of miracling, but he figured it made sense to not draw to much attention from their respective former employers, so he went with it.

One day Crowley found Aziraphale quite physically scrubbing the tub. The angel had stripped down to only his undershirt and trousers and was kneeling on the bathroom floor, bend over and swaying rhythmically with his exertions.  
His shoulders gleamed slightly with sweat and his full arse wiggled enticingly.

Crowley swallowed. „You, uhm, you need any help?“ he offered.

Aziraphale’s face emerged from the tub, red and beaming.  
„Oh how thoughtfull, dear. Do the mirror and the sink please. Thank you.“

Afew days later Aziraphale busied himself in the kitchen, making dough.  
He had his shirtsleves rolled up and was leaning on the counter, forcefully kneading the sticky substance, rolling his shoulders in the process.

Crowley, who just wanted to get himself a cup of coffee, stopped in the doorway and stared.  
"What are you doing?“

Aziraphale looked up.  
"Ah, I’m making yeast dough. You can turn it into practically anything, so many delicious possibilities.“ Aziraphale smiled.  
"Oh Crowley, be a dear and help me put my apron on, will you. I forgot and my hands are so sticky already. Don’t want to ruin my shirt.“

Crowley blinked, then slithered into the kitchen and took the apron off the hook, carfully wrapping it around Aziraphale’s middle. Aziraphale raised his arms helpfully and Crowley was hit with a wave of fresh sweat mixed with flour and a trace if the angel’s cologne.  
Crowley flicked his tongue against the back of Aziraphale’s neck instinctively.

„Oh you silly serpent, that tickles“ Aziraphale chided and Crowley stepped back, slightly confused and left the kitchen without getting his coffee.

One afternoon in late august, when the evenings where just starting to get a little colder again, Aziraphale returned from London with some books, papers and a large shopping bag. It was dented and looked rather heavy. 

„Oh Crowley“ he called. „Look what I found. There’s a charming new place near that Chinese restaurant that has these amazing dumplings, it is a massage parlour and you can also buy all kinds of stuff there. Do you know about hot stones? I had them used on me once, ages ago, in Thailand, I believe, positively relaxing, let me tell you. Do you care to try?“

Crowley eyed the bag dubiously. He had heard about it but never cared enough to pursue it. But if Aziraphale had went to the trouble of getting the stones, he figured he might as well.

„Yeah, sure, why not. What do I have to do?“

They got up into the bedroom.  
Aziraphale cleared off the bed and put some towels on the mattress on Crowley’s side. 

„Take off your clothes and lie down for me, on your belly, I would suggest, if that’s comfortable for you.“

Crowley undressed and lay down on top of the towels, while Aziraphale lined up a bunch of greyish stones of various sizes.

"One is supposed to heat them in water, but I really want to get the precise tempetatur, so I guess a bit of miracling should be quite forgivable this time“ Aziraphale reasoned, while rubbing one of the stones between his hands.

„Ready, dear?“ he asked.

„Mhmph“ agreed Crowley.

Aziraphale placed the first stone gently on Crowley’s spine.  
Crowley sighed.  
Aziraphale continued to put stones on different areas of Crowley’s body and circled some of them to massage the demon.  
After about half an hour Crowley was positivly melting. He writhed slightly on top of the towels, sighing and hissing softly.  
His skin broke out in scales and Aziraphale stroked them lovingly.  
The angel then sprinkled some oils on top of the stones and the room started to smell of leaves and flowers.  
Crowley floated. He couldn’t remember when he last felt this good in a physical way.  
He dipped deep into the pleasant sensations, sighed and drifted off.  
Crowley woke on the next day around noon. He was wrapped into a soft wool blanket, his head propped on a pillow.  
Crowley rolled and wriggled around for a while and mused.

*  
Two days later Aziraphale was out in the garden at the back of the cottage. He had just finished plating a blue hydrangea and was kneeling on an old tartan blanket in front of the new bush, his shirtsleeves rolled up, fresh dirt on his hands and a ridiculous strawhat on top of his curls.  
He looked up when he heard Crowley coming out, beaming up at him.

„Isn’t it beautifull dear? I’m sorry I started without you, I couldn’t wait to get it into the earth. Don’t go shouting at it yet, let it settle in first“ he added with a wink.

Crowley plunged down on his knees in front of Aziraphale and took off his hat. He combed his hands through the sweaty whiteblonde curls and pulled Aziraphale into a kiss.  
While impatiently pushing his tongue in and out of the angel’s mouth, Crowley climbed into his lap, rubbing up against him. He pulled his own shirt over his head and pawed at Aziraphale’s. He ripped at the buttons and growled.  
Aziraphale stopped his flailing hands. 

He leaned back a bit and grinned. „ You know, love, we have been quite parsimonious lately, so to speak, so one or two small miracles should very well be within reason.“ 

Crowley pushed his face into Aziraphale’s neck and snapped his fingers.  
With a slight shift of atmosphere, Crowley felt skin pressing against skin and wheezed.  
The sensation was hot, damp and tingling. 

The demon pushed Aziraphale down on the blanket and collapsed on top of him.  
He rubbed up against his round, soft belly, burrying his face in Aziraphale’s right pit. His tongue flicked out against sweaty hair, taking in the strong scent, while his hips started to circle.  
Crowley vaguely registered his hard cock dragging against Aziraphale’s, while the angel’s strong soft hands massaged his bony arse. He heard the angel panting into his ear. 

Suddenly all his senses where filled with Aziraphale and Crowley felt like bursting out of his skin.  
He started shaking and scratched his hands down Aziraphale’s arms, whimpering.

Aziraphale took his hands off of Crowley’s arse and stroked them soothingly along his sweaty back, knuckles brushing Crowley’s knobby, twisting spine.

„What do you need, dear“ Aziraphale asked, low and serious.  
Crowley dragged his head up and pressed his lips against the angels, sliding, along his mouth. He let himself slip off Aziraphale and turned on his side on the blanket.  
The demon craned his neck and searched for the angel‘s eyes while reaching back and pulling at his arm.  
Aziraphale turned and wrapped himself around Crowley, pushing close.  
Crowley took the angel’s arm and pressed it close to his chest, while his other hand reached for Aziraphale’s cock. He pulled it between his legs and pushed back, rubbing his arse against Aziraphale’s belly.

"Like thisss“ he hissed pleadingly.

Aziraphale shoved his hand between Crowley’s legs and stroked along the inside of his thighs and the lenght of their cocks, slicking the skin miraculously. Crowley blushed.

„It’s way more pleasurable like this and I don’t believe anyone cares“ Aziraphale grinned into his ear, biting the shell a little.

Then he pulled back a bit und pushed forward again, rubbing his cock along Crowley’s, brushing his balls. Crowley shivered and hissed and started circling his pelvis, trying to find a rhythm.  
Aziraphale adapted quickly and fucked between his thighs with strong, measured strokes. He felt Crowley leaking against his cock with each new push.

Crowley grabbed the hand in front of his chest and linked Aziraphale’s fingers with his own. His other hand reached between his legs, fumbling at his balls and pushing them back against the angel’s.  
Aziraphale grunted. Crowley’s hand slipped up a bit, rubbing against both of their cockheads.  
Aziraphale panted into Crowley’s neck, his arse clenched, he pressed forward again and splattered Crowley‘s hand with come.  
Crowley hissed and shivered, fucking up into his sticky fist a few times and intensely spilling onto the ground next to the blanket.  
They continued to lay on their sides for a while. Aziraphale kissed the back of Crowley’s head while Crowley absentmindetly dragged his hand through his come, mingling it with the dirt.

After a few minutes Aziraphale rolled onto his back, groaning. He patted at Crowley and Crowley turned, placing his head on Aziraphale’s sweaty chest. 

He trailed his finger up the angel’s side and poked his nipple.  
„You tempted me“ he accused.

Aziraphale giggled.  
„Most certainly not my dear, if anything, I seduced you and I would not even know how I was supposed to have done such a thing.“ 

Crowley looked up and peered into Aziraphale’s grey blue eyes.

„By being you“ he said, kissing him.

***


End file.
